1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable angle eave apparatus and more particularly to an adjustable angle eave apparagus for use in sloping curtain wall structures, skylights, greenhouses and the like wherein a sloping roof structure is pivotally interconnected along an eave with a sill or plate mounted on a wall or base structure of a building.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, a wide variety of systems have been developed providing for adjustable angles of slope between a skylight or roof structure and a supporting wall. Typical such prior art structures are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 913,217; 1,387,798; 1,787,167; 2,234,960; 3,296,752; 3,771,277; 3,971,185; 4,000,588 and 4,078,341. In addition, a sloped curtain wall structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,806 and a modular skylight system is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,330, both of which patents are assigned to the same assignee as the present application.